


Sick Day

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring boyfriends, Human AU, Lawyer!Michael, M/M, Sibling Incest, domestic shit, lawyer!Sam, mechanic!Dean, ribbing, sick!Sam, writer!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam is sick, so it’s up to Michael, Lucifer, and Dean to take care of him.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Free Space on my SPN Poly Bingo Card

“I will piss on everything you love if you don’t dislodge your knee from my crotch.”

“Does that mean you’ll piss yourself?”

“Both of you, shut up. Sam’s still sleeping.”

Dean and Lucifer looked over at Michael, who was giving a meaningful glance to Sam. Sam had been sick for the past couple of days, which worried his lovers to no end, but Dean knew that it was because Sam overworked himself. As if he had something to prove as the youngest of their quartet.

“How’s his fever?” Lucifer asked immediately, rolling over from Dean and spooning Sam.

“It’s low grade now, I’m hoping it’ll break soon,” Michael said, smoothing the hair back from Sam’s face. Sam groaned in his sleep.

“He didn’t get up to throw up, so that’s good,” Dean noted, spooning Lucifer and resting his chin on Lucifer’s shoulder.

Michael nodded. “Who all is working today?”

“I have to,” Lucifer admitted. “I have a conference call at 11, followed by a meeting with my editor at 2.”

“So you’ll be gone through lunch,” Michael surmised.

Lucifer nodded. “Can’t reschedule on short notice,” he added, “Unless I was sick.”

“I just have to look up parts for that junker Bobby wants to fix up,” Dean said, “which I can do from home.”

“And I can look over a case at home,” Michael said. “Dean, would you mind cooking?”

Dean beamed. “Not at all. Luce, do you need a lunch?”

Lucifer shook his head as he looked at his watched and groaned. “Just a quick breakfast.”

“Got it,” Dean said, kissing Lucifer’s cheek. “I’ll make you a sandwich. Mike? What do you want for breakfast?”

“A bacon and ham omelette, extra cheese,” Michael said with a smile as both Dean and Lucifer got out of bed.

Sam groaned and nuzzled more into Michael. “Mi.”

“Hey there,” Michael hummed, rubbing Sam’s back as he started coughing. “How’re you feeling?”

“Okay,” Sam rasped, burying his face into Michael’s shoulder.

Lucifer walked over to Michael’s side of the bed and kissed the side of Sam’s head, wearing a pair of black slacks and a white wife beater. “I’ll have Dean get the Tylenol,” he murmured.

“Sounds good, Luci,” Michael hummed, leaning up to kiss Lucifer softly. “Dean? Can you bring him ginger ale with the soup as well, please?”

“Don’t want soup,” Sam mumbled, starting to sit up. “Want scrambled egg whites and a grapefruit.”

“You’re getting soup, Sammy,” Dean said firmly. “You’ve barely been able to hold down the soup, you think I’m giving you solids? Not until you’ve been able to hold down the soup for a full twenty-four hours.”

Sam groaned. “‘M going to work,” he grumbled, trying to climb over and out of Michael’s grasp.

“Nope,” Michael said pleasantly. “As your superior, I’m not letting you go in until you have no fever and can eat some form of solid food.”

“I’ve been sick for days,” Sam moaned.

“Yes, and why is that, mister?” Michael said, laying Sam back down. “Because someone worked himself into the goddamn ground. Despite being told both in a very professional manner and a very unprofessional manner to relax and slow down.”

“Got the conviction,” Sam managed to say.

“At the cost of turning into a fuckin’ corpse,” Lucifer added, walking back into the bedroom, fully dressed in his suit and his hair slicked back.

Michael gave a playful wolf whistle. “He’s right, you know.”

“Shut up,” Sam said weakly.

Lucifer chuckled and kissed Sam’s forehead. “Sorry to leave, kiddo, but I got a conference call and a meeting with my editor. But Mike and Dean will be here.”

Sam groaned and cuddled into Michael. Michael chuckled and kissed Lucifer again. “Be safe,” he told Lucifer.

“I will,” Lucifer promised, walking out the bedroom just as Dean was starting to walk in. Without really coordinating anything beforehand, Dean absently picked the turkey and cheese sandwich off the tray he was carrying and shoved it into Lucifer’s mouth. “Proxy kiss. Get out of here, traffic’s bound to be a nightmare.”

Lucifer gave a single finger salute towards his boyfriend before walking out to go to work.

“I’ll get your omelette done then, Mike,” Dean said as he slid the tray bearing a large cup of ginger ale and tomato-rice soup onto Michael’s lap, “Just figured you’d want to feed Sammy first.”

“Thank you, Dean,” Michael smiled, leaning up to kiss Dean softly. “Tylenol?”

“I’ll bring it in with your breakfast, Sammy needs to eat first,” Dean said firmly, leaning over Michael to kiss Sam’s forehead. “And eat half the bowl, Sam.”

“Use the soup as an enema,” Sam grumbled.

“Don’t know how well it’d work for that,” Dean rolled his eyes. “Mike?”

“I got him, Dean,” Michael smiled, pulling Sam up into a sitting position. “Go cook, wifey.”

Dean snorted. “We all know that out of the four of us, Luc’s the wife,” he said. “I’ll be back with your breakfast.” With that, he left.

Michael smiled and kissed Sam’s temple. “Let’s get some food in you, Sam.”

“Not hungry, Mi,” Sam murmured, nuzzling into Michael. “Just want sleep.”

“You can sleep when you’ve eaten some soup, drank some ginger ale, and taken some Tylenol,” Michael said firmly. “Don’t argue, Sam.”

Sam huffed sleepily, but allowed Michael to feed him, eating the entire bowl of soup out of sheer stubbornness.

Dean came back as Sam drank shakily from the glass of ginger ale, carrying a tray that had a scrambled eggs, slices of ham and bacon on one plate and an omelette on the other, as well as two steaming mugs of black coffee and the bottle of Tylenol.

Sam took the Tylenol without complaint before curling up between his lovers and falling back asleep with a mumbled ‘thanks’.

Dean and Michael exchanged knowing smiles as they settled in for their own breakfast and day working from home, keeping a watchful eye on Sam.

And that’s why they worked. They looked out for each other, in any manner necessary.

Especially when bratty younger ones who think they’re hotshots get sick.  


End file.
